CORE D- GENOMICS/ BIOINFORMATICS CORE The genomics/bioinformatics core will provide genomics laboratory and computational biology support for the Projects. This will include human and mouse microarray-based gene expression profiling, DNA copy number profiling, microRNA profiling, and limited proteomics studies. In addition, the Core will provide bioinformatics (data handling, inter-project data sharing, and data storage) and analytical and statistical support, particularly for the integration of mouse modeling data with human tumor data.